Billy (TV Series)
Billy is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. Billy is part of the group of The Claimers. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Billy's life before or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 "Alone" Billy is first seen with his group gathering around Daryl, while Daryl is sitting down in the middle of a road. After Daryl punches Joe and points his ready-to-fire crossbow at Joe, Billy and the other group members point their guns at Daryl. After Joe talks Daryl into lowering his crossbow, Billy and the other group members lower their guns too. "Us" Billy is first seen sleeping on the ground in the forest, as a walker approaches, he wakes up and watches Harley kill it, he sits up and emptys a can. Billy along with the rest of the group walks along the tracks, as a walker roams up to he hands his gun to Harley. As Tony pushes the walker to Dan, Billy then stabs it with a tire iron. As they walk along the tracks, Joe tells them to take shelter in the car shed, he aims his gun and clears out the shed. As the group are checking the place out he claims the car that Daryl uncovered and kicks aside his trashbag. He is seen sitting on a chair in the background eating food. The next morning he watches as Len confronts Daryl and Len is deemed a liar. Billy along with Harley, Dan and Tony are ordered by Joe to beat up and kill Len. Billy starts kicking and punching Len as he is on the ground, they later shoot a arrow into Len's head killing him. He leaves the shed and walks along the tracks, he along with the group finds the Terminus sign. "A" Joe and his group ambush Rick, Michonne, and Carl. Billy is seen walking out of the forest with his gun and stands behind Daryl. Daryl is deemed a liar by Joe saying that Rick is a good man and Joe orders Billy and Harley to bash him up. Billy proceeds to push him against the car and punches Daryl. As chaos occurs, Billy doesn't notice that Joe has died, as Tony gets shot by Michonne, he looks over in shock. He is then punched in the face by Daryl and is thrown to the ground before he brings his heel down on his head, smashing his skull in and killing him. Death Killed By *Daryl Dixon As Billy is beating up Daryl, chaos occurs and he is knocked to the ground, he then has his head stomped on and crushed by Daryl. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Billy has killed: *Len (Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people. Relationships Joe From what we see Billy and Joe have a stable relationship, and he always executes the orders of his leader. Tony From what we see Billy and Tony have a stable relationship, even when they enjoy killing zombies together. Len Len was a fellow group-member. It is unknown about their relationship other than that, however he did not hesitate to beat up and kill him. Harley From what we see Billy and Harley have a stable relationship, as is proven by their "teamwork" in attempting to kill Daryl. Dan From what we see Billy and Dan have a stable relationship, shown by the fact that they enjoy killing zombies together. Lou From what we see Billy and Lou had a stable relationship, which is made clear when Billy wants to avenge his death. Appearances TV Series Season 4 ru:Билли (мародёр) Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Bandits Category:Deceased Category:TV Series